Black Wave
by Lifes2Short2WonderWhatIf
Summary: After a night at the bar, Katie, Jake, Clare and Eli get in a car accident. Things are changed around and they'll have to deal with things they've never dealt with.


xX Black Wave Xx

Katie M.- 22

Jake M.- 22

Eli G. - 22

Clare E. - 21

Maya M. -18

Alli B. -21

Adam T. -21

Marisol L. - 22

Mo M. – 22

Set 4 years in the future. **Disclamer: I don't own Degrassi.**

Summary,: After a night a the bar, Katie, Jake, Clare and Eli get in a car accident. Things are changed around and they'll have to deal with things they've never dealt with.

Read & Review? :3

"911, what's your emergency?" the operator asked.

"It-it was a-a-a car accident," the black haired girl said quaking with fear, the scene in front of her too much for her to bear. "There's fo-four passengers, the driver- the driver looks s-severely injured. I'm pretty-ty sure the-the passengers in the back-k only hav-ve minor injuries," at this point Katie was on the brink of tears, barely able to form coherent sentences. She gave the operator the license plate number that she knew off the top of her head, because it was her car. And waited to hear the sirens.

_Flashback_

"Katie, you can't drive home, you're hammered," Jake said to his girlfriend and snatched her keys.

"Hey, you've had a tew drinks foo," she said mixing up her letters.

"See all the more reason you shouldn't drive," Eli butted in. Eli and Clare were on a double date with Katie and Jake at one of the popular bars in their town.

"Well, I don't wanna drive so dat leaves either Eli or Jake," Clare said abbreviating words she normally wouldn't; like that and want to.

"You are so cute when you're drunk," Eli said to Clare, wrapping his arms around her from behind and then said, "Jake can drive if he wants too," to Jake.

"Then let's get these lovely ladies home, you guys are staying in the guest room tonight right?" Jake asked Eli.

"Yeah, I don't want to drive home this late at night," Eli stated, knowing it was bad enough that Jake was driving on two drinks and in the dark.

Clare woke up with a fuzzy feeling in her head and bright light in her eyes her first thought was, this isn't my apartment or Jake's guest room. Then she felt it, the pain in her left arm, every time she tried to move it, it felt like someone was stabbing it. And finally she realized, I'm in the hospital. Her mind started racing, where's Eli? Is everyone okay? Why am I in the hospital? What happened last night? Why is my arm in a cast? She looked around the room and noticed Eli in the bed next to hers. Clare couldn't tell if he was sleeping or unconscious. All she could tell was that he was badly injured, or it looked like he was. His leg that he had broken when he crashed Morty, was broken again and he had a few IVs going into his left arm, all connected to one needle. Clare unfortunately had to have one IV in her arm, and since her left arm was broken the IV needle was stuck into her right arm giving her no way to use her arms, to write or anything. She looked at the bag of fluid they were infusing into her body and followed it down to the needle. That was the thing, she hated needles. Clare was very grateful she wasn't lucid while they put the needle into her arm or she might have puked. She carefully felt around with her right hand to find the Call Nurse button. Maybe the nurse could explain this all.

Up a floor, across the hall, Katie woke up, and her head throbbed, whatever they had given her was starting to wear off. She went to itch her nose, but found a bandage on it. Crap, she thought, is my nose broken? Katie couldn't remember much after making the phone call, so she was sure there was a car accident. That was the thing Katie sort of hated, she could remember almost everything from when she was drunk. She knew the others were injured, although she had no clue where they were or how badly they were injured. Assessing herself, she found that her nose was most probably broken and she had a full leg cast on her leg opposite of the knee she tore her ACL.

Then from the door entered Maya. Maya ran to her and said, "Oh my God, Katie you're awake. Let me go get a nurse." Maya put her bag on a chair across from Katie's hospital bed and ran out the door.

That still doesn't explain much, thought Katie.

In the ICU, Glenn Martin paced back and forth in the waiting room, his son in critical condition. He sat down next to his wife, and Helen took his hand.

"Baby, I know this is hard, but we'll get through of it. Darcy's getting a flight back from Kenya to be here for all of us. I'm going to Clare's room to see if she's doing any better. I'll be back soon," she said, squeezed Glenn's hand, got up and went to the elevator.

"What if Jake doesn't pull through?" he said under his breath. He had never believed in God but he kept saying prayers under his breath. He went up to the desk that a nurse was sitting out, filling out paper work. "How is Jacob Martin? May I see him yet, I'm his father," he said and the nurse sensed the urgency in his voice.

"He is the same, sir. Jacob is currently in a coma; his body is functioning properly for someone in a coma. He's pretty banged up. You do know that there's a possibility he won't make it, correct? He has a few tubes hooked up to him, plus an IV, and he has many casts," she said.

"Okay, when will I be able to see him?" Glenn said. He just wanted to see Jake soon, just in case he does die. Glenn couldn't bear the thought of Jake dying; it was too much for him. His own son dying, he almost broke down in tears.

"We'll inform you as soon as Mr. Martin is allowed visitors," she said in a monotone voice. She hated having to care for the families like this, not because she didn't care, because she cared way too much. She just wanted to comfort them, and tell them it would all be okay. And she wished it would, but sometimes it wasn't.

The nurse came in and explained that she and her friends had been in a car accident. The nurse took the IV out of Clare's arm, thankfully, because she didn't need it anymore. The nurse wouldn't explain why. Then the nurse, a middle aged blonde haired hazel eyed women, sat down and explained the full story.

"Where do I begin? The four of you were taken in from the highway. Katharine Maltin called in the 911 call. Your kids' vehicle was hit by an oncoming tractor trailer. The front driver's side took a lot of damage. You should be glad you were sitting in the middle of that car, missy, you would have been squashed flat," the lady said. Clare noticed that there was something comforting about how the woman talked to Clare like she had known her forever. She continued, "The driver sustained most of the injuries, Jacob Martin. Elijah Goldsworthy has a broken leg and two brushed ribs. Katharine Matlin has a broken nose and a dislocated hip. Elijah and Jacob weren't as intoxicated as you two girls were. Both male passengers were under driving limit. Now you two girls were hammered. I'm so sorry you're good night had such a bad ending. Any questions?"

"When should Elijah be waking up? What's Jacob's condition and how's Katharine?" Clare asked.

"Elijah should wake up any moment. I'm pretty sure Katharine is up already, she seems to be doing fine. Jacob that's a different story. Honey, he's in the ICU. He might not make it. He's in critical condition, I'm sorry," and with that Clare was instantly crying. She had known Jake for 18 years. 22 years of life was not enough for one person. He had been her friend, her boyfriend, and her step brother. She didn't want to lose him.

"I'm sorry, hun, what is he your boyfriend?"

"He's my step-brother, and I love him so much. I don't know what I'd do without him," Clare sobbed.

"Sometimes God does things for reason," the nurse said, a phrase that Clare hated, "Can I get you anything?"

Clare stopped herself from sobbing; he's alive, she told herself. "No I'm fine, I'm just a little hungry," Clare said, noticing her growling stomach.

"I know hospital food stinks, but what can I get you?" the nurse asked, getting up out of her chair. "Turkey, ham, roast beef?" she asked.

"Um, a turkey sandwich, please?" Clare asked politely. She pushed herself up with her right arm and rested against the pillows.

"Is whole wheat bread alright?" the nurse asked. "And do you need anything else sweetheart?"

"Whole wheat bread is perfectly fine," Clare said. "One thing, What's the name of this hospital?"

"St. Jacob's Hospital."

Meh. Yes. No. Maybe So. Anyone like? Please review?


End file.
